Talk:Dawn (episode)
Removed Nitpicks Removed "nitpicking" of oversights in the episode's storyline. :And those nitpicks were: ::This episode fails to address why CMO Phlox does not beam down himself to offer immediate medical care to stabilize Zho'Kaan's condition. Equally, Archer is never shown to consider beaming down medical supplies, a communicator, and/or environmental suits to Trip's location to help ease the wait for the modified Arkonian shuttle. :Just for reference. -- Sulfur 14:02, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::If its so hot on the moon, why do they wait on the side of the hill facing the upcoming sun. Kinda dumb. :::Who knows? Could be any reason. No matter what the reason, shouldn't be in the article.--31dot 11:47, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::: They explain this clearly in the episode. They need to get to higher ground for the transmitter to work 07:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Does it belong? The central theme of this episode may have been derived from the classic World War 2 film, Hell in the Pacific. It is also extremely similar to a feature film entitled, Enemy Mine, as well as the TNG episode "The Enemy". It also has a similar theme as the TNG episode TNG: "Darmok", and shares a plot device, moving the transponder to higher ground, with DS9: "The Ascent" :I acctually think its a good note. When a casual Trek fan is watching Dawn, and thinks it reminds him of something he saw in another episode, he might use this site to figure out why it seems familiar to him. Some have suggested otherwise though so I thought it should be put to the group. — Vince47 08:39, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::That may be but we usually don't note similarities to other productions unless the similarity was done on purpose and we've been removing similarities between episodes for a while now. — Morder 08:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :If removing similarities is policy then this would certainly qualify! I was not aware of that policy. — Vince47 09:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well the policy is original research you're stating something you believe rather than something that is fact. It may be similar to this episode in your POV but not necessarily everyone's POV is the same. :) — Morder 09:32, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Speculation :The central theme of this episode may have been derived from the classic World War II film ''Hell in the Pacific. It is also extremely similar to a feature film entitled, , as well as the TNG episode . It also has a similar theme to , and shares a plot device, moving the transponder to higher ground, with .'' Speculation and similarities. — Morder (talk) 20:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Another note about Enemy Mine :This episode is also similar to the 1985 film "Enemy Mine"http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0089092/ An anon added the above line again so I have reverted it pending an actual production source that isn't IMDB. --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:40, February 5, 2018 (UTC)